Sebastian cambia por amor
by Silciasilvia
Summary: Intentare subir un capitulo todos los viernes hasta llegar a 10. Te reto que lo leas hasta el final y me deas tu opinión sea buena o mala. En esta historia Sebastian no tiene sangre de demonio, solo sangre de cazador de sombras, pero seguía los pasos de su padre hasta que apareció Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Es el primer fancic que hago, porfavor no sean muy duros conmigo.**

 **Los primeros son un poco flojos lo admite, pero poco a poco los voy modificando para que sean mejores, por eso os reto que llegueis hasta el final y me comenteis que os a parecido.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Estaba dando un paseo en la plaza como todas las noches. Me gustaba ir sola aunque muchas veces, Jace iba conmigo, podría decir que es mi mejor amigo aunque no nos costó mucho serlo, pero al conocerlos bien, descubrí que teníamos la misma historia.

Nuestros padres murieron y tuvimos que ir a un instituto...

Escuche unos pasos y me giré para ver quién era, era Raphael y se notaba que llevaba días sin comer.

-Hey, ¿qué quieres?- pregunte al ver que no me dejaría.

-Por ahora comer- dijo.

No hice caso y seguí cuando se puso delante de mí y me empujo contra un edificio, para deshacerme de él le di una patada y saque el cuchillo serafín.

-Ambriel...- el cuchillo serafín se ilumino- estas a tiempo de parar con lo que sea que estás haciendo.

Raphael saco los colmillos y me miraba sonriente, y de repente se unieron dos más. Intente alejarme y pasar de sabe dios qué, pero no me dejaron y se tiraron a mí, nunca fui muy buena cazadoras de sombra ya que era muy torpe y poco fuerte, asique intente esquivarlos pero no puede, eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes.

En ese ínstate note un pinchazo en el cuello pero no me dolía, poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia...

Desperté enterrada y con hambre, empecé a cavar hacia arriba y ahí delante estaba Raphael esperándome.

-Pensaba que no darías sobrevivido y eso sería una pena-dijo.

-Como si eso te importase...-de repente vi a un mundano pasar y me lance a su cuello sin pensarlo, al principio se resistía pero acabo de unos segundos yacía inmóvil, lo había matado, había matado a un mundano. Sentía que el mundo se me caía, lo cual Raphael lo noto.

-Cuando acabes de arrepentirte tenemos que hablar-dijo este.

...

 _Hay estaba Sebastian, donde quedáramos..._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Flashback)_ _  
 _Ahí estaban Alec, Isabell, Jace y yo, como todos los días, cenando y pensando a saber cuál sería su siguiente ataque y como matar a Sebastian. Una y otra vez pensando en lo mismo y siempre tener el mismo resultado: nada.__

-Ojala pudiera matarlo, si lo pudiese controlar...-dijo Jace pero lo interrumpí.

-Es imposible-dije yo- siempre está un paso por delante.

...

Sebastian me estaba esperando en el bosque colgado de un árbol, no me esperaba que fuese tan guapo y sexy. En ese instante levanto su mirada y empezó a hablar.

-Encantado de conocerte supongo...- levanto su mirada y se cayó antes de acabar lo que estaba diciendo.

Me miraba de arriba abajo, supongo que no se esperaba que fuese fuese así.

\- Emm, ¿eres Rachel verdad?- afirme con la cabeza- Guau no me esperaba que estuvieses también.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-pregunte riéndome.

-Lo puedes considerar, si. Bueno a lo que venimos, necesito que me digas todo lo que piensa la clave de mi, sus puntos débiles y todo eso aunque ya se todo pero nueva información nunca viene mal.

-Te lo diré pero quiero mi parte, los cuchillos serafines, las espadas y el resto de mi equitación- dije mirando sus ojos negros.

-Se que estas de mi lado, y me gustaría comprobar tu potencial, y si eres buena, podrías luchar conmigo, aparte de eso podrías vivir en mi casa en vez de ese hotelucho.

-Creo que sí, acepto tu trato-respondí decidida.

-Pero primero quiero verte luchar y ya puedes impresionarme pequeña- lo dijo como si no creyese que podría hacerlo.

-Cuando y donde tú quieras- conteste con cara indignada lo que le contesto con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Mataste tres de mis cazadores oscuros en menos de dos minutos!- grito Sebastian- eso es increíble, jamás lo había visto y menos de una mujer.

-¿Ahora eres machista?- le dije conteniendo la risa.

-No lo soy, pero jamás había visto nada así- dijo impresionado.

Dio un paso adelante y me cogió las caderas para acercarme a él muy cerca y en ese momento me empezó a besar el cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis labios. Era el beso más atrevido que me habían dado.

-¿Molesto?, hay cosas que hacer, por cierto soy Amantis y ¿tú eres?- le echaría cuarenta y pico años, con ojos negros y pelo canoso.

-Es Rachel- respondió Sebastian- va a luchar de nuestro lado y quiero que le enseñes la casa.

-De acuerdo Sebastian-dijo Amantis a regañadientes

Al acabar la visita de la casa me eche en el sofá, estaba cansada de y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

...

Cuatro horas después me desperté, eran las 10 de la noche.  
Me iba disponer a salir cuando alguien me cogió por el brazo. Era Amantis.

-Tú ¿para donde crees que vas señorita? Sebastian me dijo que te vigilar y dejarte salir a esta hora seria un problema para mí.

-No necesito una niñera asique apártate o atente a las consecuencias- dije en tono amenazador.

-Jajaja o si no que- respondió riéndose a carcajadas.

-Mate tres de los tuyos porque no cuatro- respondí seria.

-¿¡A qué viene tanto jaleo!?-pregunto gritando Sebastian enfadado.

Le vertía sangre de la boca, aunque también la tenía por la camiseta y los brazos. Supuse que no era suya pero ¿de quién sería?  
Se fijo que lo estaba mirando y como si me leyera la mente contesto.

-Me gusta tener distracciones- y sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Para donde tenias pensado irte?

-Cambiarme ropa y salir.

-Sin ropa estarías mejor- respondió Sebastian mirándome fijamente con ojos juguetones.

-¿Necesito ahora tu aprobación para buscar ropa?- pregunte con tono de niña.-Siento decírtelo pero eso no estaba en el trato.

-Tampoco estaría mal que no llevaras ropa, y lo de salir, si necesitas mi aprobación, me gusta tener a mis hombres controlados.

-¿Ahora soy hombre?- pregunte indignada.

-Y mujeres, pero ya que vas a salir será un buen momento para conocerte mejor asique voy contigo -afirmo Sebastian.

-Algo mejor que una niñera es un niñero, pues empezamos bien- dije con ironía.


	4. Chapter 4

íbamos caminando por la calle, esa noche era viernes y se notaba porque mucha gente intentaba ir al centro donde abría una nueva discoteca.

Estábamos llegando al hotel pero Sebastian se paro y miro para un bar, exactamente el "Unnia".

-Este sitio apesta a subterráneos- se quejo.

-Pues muchas gracias, y eso que casi no salgo- lo mire con cara irritante.

-No me refería a ti!- exclamo.

-Soy medio subterránea- afirme.

Me cogió por el brazo y me empujo contra la pared del bar.  
Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros donde se podia ver que deseaba hacer algo pero ese algo no lo podia hacer o mejor no se lo permitiría asique me escabullí de él y seguí caminando.

-Rachel...- empezó a decir- me estas rechazando?guaou, nunca antes me lo hicieron.

-Para todo hay una primera vez- repuse.

Estuvimos caminando hasta llegar al hotel, al entrar muchas chicas babeaban por Sebastian otras lo echaban y los chicos no estaban era una noche diferente para ellos tenían la libertad de morder a una humana sin matarla y sin que la clave so supiese.

-Ya estoy- dije cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Donde tienes la ropa?- pregunto Sebastian.

-A-arriba por?

-Cógela toda después te lo cuento, te espero fuera.-dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue


	5. Chapter 5

_Debo admitir que en una parte me ayudó una amiga mía, Marina. Muchas gracias enserio, si no fuera por ti se quedaría muy soso :*_

* * *

-Ya estoy,otra vez- dije con voz cansada

-¿Dos maletas?¿Pero tu que llevas ahí?- pregunto anonadado.

-Ropa,zapatos y poco mas- respondí divertida- bueno y¿eres un caballero?

-Si... -dijo dudoso

-Pues tu llevas esta- señale la mas grade y pesada- yo llevare la pequeña.

-Que lista tu- lo cual yo respondí con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la casa me mando subir y señalo un cuarto el cual estaba sin dueño y me lo dio a mi. Unos instantes después se fue, mientras yo colocaba la ropa. Cuando acabe estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me metí dentro de la cama.

-Buenos días Rachel- ahí esta Sebastian con su sonrisa en la cara- eras tan dormilona normalmente?

-Que hora es?- pregunté ya cambiándome de ropa.

-Las dos de la tarde- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo-cuanto más te conozco mas me impresionas -dijo el a mi oído, acercándose sigilosamente a mi y acorralándome contra la pared.

-Ya lo se -dije yo tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que me producía el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de el y sentir su respiración y el roce de su piel contra la mía, sin dejarme terminar la frase se me abalanzo encima dándome un apasionado y salvaje beso que me dejo sin respiración y me tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme mas apasionadamente, y si aun cabía sus manos suaves se empezaron a deslizar sobre todo mi cuerpo visitando todos y cada uno de mis recobecos. Los dos ardíamos de deseo y nos consumían las ganas de fundirnos el uno en el otro, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas.  
Nuestros gemidos se oían por toda la habitación y al fin llego tan ansiado momento los dos estallamos de placer al mismo tiempo y una maravillosa sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
Estábamos los dos sobre la cama ambos sudorosos y cansados pero a la vez estasiádos por la tan maravillosa sensación que había recorrido hace unos segundos nuestro cuerpo.

Pero me tenia que ir, asique me empece a vestir, notaba su mirada en mi cada movimiento que hacia.

-Normalmente soy yo el que se levanta y la chica la que me pide mas ¿sabes?- dijo incrédulo- no al revés.

-No soy cualquier chica- repuse.

-Lo se- admitió.


	6. Chapter 6

Mirar a los patos del lago me animo, ¿cómo? Pues porque cuando los veo me recuerda a como Jace actuaba, era muy divertido.

Los odiaba sin hacer nada los pobres, pero el ponía mil razones para odiarlos. Hechaba de menos esos tiempos con ellos pero... La clave me traicionó, me juró que castigarían a quienes mataron a mis padres pero unas semanas después desistieron ,me enfadé muchísimo pero lo acepté habría cosas mas importantes pero la razón por la cual me largue de ella fue su reacción al saber que era un vampiro, todos los cazadores de sombras me miraban con asco y al no decirles quien me convertiera, también me miraban con odio, para ellos fue como traicionarles pero yo no lo vi de ese modo.

Después de eso, nadie me miraba ni me deregía la palabra y decidí marcharme y a ir a un lugar donde me apreciasen, junto a Raphael, que aparte de darme cobijo, también me alimentaba, me ayudaba a luchar mejor y me daba buenos consejos sobre los vampiros.

Unas semanas después ya era una buena luchadora y tenia muy buena puntería, ademas de eso descubrí que podía salir a la luz del sol, podía entrar en iglesias sin daño alguno y que podía tener runas ,aunque claro, sin efecto, eso causo temor en algunos vampiros, los cuales no se acercaban , pero me tenían respecto.

A lo que decía, odiaba a la Clave y ¿qué mejor ayudando a Sebastian?

Empecé a pensar bien en lo que decía Sebastian, tenía razón, ¿por qué ayudar a mundanos que no saben nada? Y si lo supieran apuesto a que no nos lo agradecerían, ya había visto varios casos.

...

 ** _-Sabía que vendrías alguna vez- esa voz me resultaba muy conocida, Jace._**


	7. Chapter 7

-Sabía que vendrías alguna vez- esa voz me resultaba muy conocida, Jace.

-¿Que quieres? ¿No me hicisteis bastante daño y por eso estas aquí? Pues siento decírtelo pero ya no me importáis y no me vais a hacer más daño- al decir eso seguí caminando y el detrás siguiéndome.

-Fuiste tú la que te alejaste de nosotros, admito que nos sorprendimos y nos costó entenderte, pero solo necesitábamos tiempo- repuso.

-¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para obligarme a decir quién me convirtió? Solo queríais usarme- dije con una voz tan dura que me sorprendió.

-Eres y serás de nuestra familia, nunca te usaríamos, eso te lo metieron en la cabeza- me paro y me dio la vuelta para que estuviera frente a él- nosotros te queremos y te echamos de menos, puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero te juro que es verdad.

Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar, pensaba que ya los superara pero... ni de lejos.  
Quería estar con ellos abrazarlos a todos y pedirles perdón por no pensar y dejarlos, asique abrace a Jace el cual este se sorprendió.  
Antes de que pudiese decir nada lo arrastre a un sitio menos público, la caseta donde nos escondíamos de pequeños.  
Ahí le explique toda la la verdad, quien me convirtió y sus razones, también le dije lo que descubrí fuera de lo normal en un vampiro y por ultimo mi alianza con Sebastian, y al oír lo último se puso tan pálido como mi tono de piel.

-¿Que has hecho que?- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Tiene razón y lo sabes, los mundanos jamás nos lo agradecerían, dime, ¿por qué dar la vida por ellos?- le espeté y su cara de horror salió.

\- Desde hace años hacemos eso, y sabes perfectamente como yo que los que lo saben, nos lo agradecen, aunque no todos lo muestran- Jace lo dijo tan seguro pero...

-Yo no estoy tan segura- admití.

-Me estás diciendo que estas en un bando que quiere matar a todos los mundanos por no agradecernos que los estamos salvando, millones de personas entre ellos niños pequeños, que estas a favor de que los maten...- pero le interrumpí antes de que siguiera.

-Yo no he dicho...

\- Si que los has dicho, pero. Creo que te comieron el coco.- afirmo Jace interrumpiéndome

-Tienes razón, lo-lo siento enserio- soy imbécil ¿cómo pude creer lo que me han dicho?

-Vuelve a casa- me rogo Jace- sabes que puedes, tienes esa " suerte".

-Si se entera Sebastian, me matara- y era verdad, le prometi lealtad y si le fallaba tenía permiso de matarme.

-Podríamos usarlo por ti- dijo iluminándose la cara- lo tendríamos, podríamos acabar con él, sabríamos sus planes... pero eso sería usarte y NO, no sé como lo pude pensar.

-Lo vamos a hacer- al ver su sorpresa, lo aclare- no me estáis usando si yo lo sé y os dejo, además acabar con él está en mis planes, que pena esta tan bueno- nunca antes vi a un chico igual pero tampoco tan malo.

-Entonces... ¿nos vamos al instituto?- pregunto dudoso.

-Por supuesto, tenemos mucho que planear- y nos pusimos en camino.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento deciros que durante una temporada no escribiré ningún capitulo por dos motivos:

Mi imaginación está en off.

No hay reviews ni mensajes, lo que hace que no tenga motivos para seguir.


End file.
